I'm with you
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Drabble. Manga 366/ Gray quería que Juvia supiera que él, siempre estaría para ella .:Gruvia:.


Y entonces, Usagi-chan vio el nuevo capitulo de Fairy Tail y no pudo evitar fangirlear acerca de tan hermoso capitulo! gracias Mashima-samaaaaaaaa! *#*

Como se ve, es un lindo sensual y estúpido pequeño corto drabble :B, gracias por seguir leyendo mis estúpideces, estoy muy feliz por ello, gracias a ustedes mi nivel de tontera total está aumentando, ¡Los y las amo con todo mi corazón!

Línea de tiempo: Ya saben, manga 366:D

dklgnkdsngklsnkhklfdhlkd lean :c

* * *

><p>.<p>

Personajes: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar.

Genero: Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Palabras: 502.

.

.

.

**I**'m with you.

_ "Para mí, tomar a alguien de la mano es la máxima expresión de amor."_

_-Tras preguntarle a un niño de seis años, qué es el amor._

—Andando Juvia.

La chica lo miró y asintió, subiéndose al lomo del animal que seguramente, los regresaría sanos y salvos al gremio. Mientras que con sus brazos, se aseguraba de la cintura del Fullbuster para no caer. Mientras que su cabeza, la apoyaba en la espalda varonil del muchacho.

Pero aun así, aun estando tan cerca de él, no podía dejar de sentir aquella incertidumbre, aquella tristeza y también, mal presentimiento.

Era como cuando Laxus había combatido contra los miembros de Raven Tail y nadie, se había dado cuenta de ello. Solo ella, Juvia, había sentido que algo estaba mal en aquella aparente "batalla".

—A estas alturas tenemos que regresar…

Continuó hablando Gray seriamente, sintiendo, como la maga de agua lo apretaba un poco más de lo usual.

—Gray-sama…—y ella, decidió decir aquello que la inquietaba—Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Mirar lo que nuestros enemigos hicieron a ese pueblo. Lo entendería si Juvia se sintiera triste pero…

El alquimista no dijo nada.

—Es algo distinto…

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Juvia le había hablado con esa seriedad, y eso, lo estaba inquietando. Ya que estaba sintiendo su miedo, su temor. Sentía como gracias a esas palabras, algo realmente malo podría llegar a suceder.

Era como si aquel temor él también, lo había sentido antes.

Era como si sentir a Juvia, temblar de esa manera, había ocurrido antes en un no muy lejano pasado.

"_Juvia…"_

Susurró en su mente mientras hacía, lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Juvia bajó la mirada, más luego se sorprendió un poco al sentir, una mano perteneciente a la de Gray tomando la suya.

—Estoy aquí, contigo.

Sonrió un poco.

Gray, aunque fuera malo con las palabras, en actos siempre sabía qué hacer para reconfortarla. O mejor dicho, reconfortarlos a ambos.

Ya que Juvia, era ignorante a los ahora pensamientos del Fullbuster, era ignorante, del apuro de Gray en tomarla de la mano y dejarla así por largos minutos, era ignorante, de la necesidad del chico de saberla a su lado.

Era ignorante, del ahora temor que invadía al Fullbuster. Gray también, estaba sintiendo ese mal presentimiento.

Un presentimiento que lo atormentaba, un presentimiento que aumentaba por cada paso que el animal que montaba avanzaba, un presentimiento que aumentaba, cuando sentía que la mano de Juvia resbalaba de la suya.

Ambos lo sabían.

Ambos, se habían dado cuenta de que a partir de ahora, todo cambiaría. Y no sabían si para bien, o para mal.

Pero si había algo que Gray sabía, era que ese mal presentimiento, él lo quería lejos, realmente lejos de la maga de agua Juvia Loxar. Ya que las palabras que le había dicho segundos atrás, él quería con todas sus fuerzas que no se quedaran en el olvido.

Gray quería que Juvia supiera que él, siempre estaría para ella.

—Gray-sama…

Y también, Juvia quería que Gray supiera, que ella siempre estaría ahí, para él.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>kldgjskdlgjksjgkls tengo tantos, pero tantos Gruvia feels que siento que voy a morir, realmente, voy a morir :Q_<p>

Me encanta como Mashima está manejando el Gruvia. Tan serios, tan hermosos, tan juntos, tan tan... tan estando solos y juntos en este arco sklfhdsklgsdklgklsg

Espero que les haya gustado turururur~

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
